The True Half-Blood
by La Perte
Summary: Auralia was just your average half Veela who attended Beauxbatons. All of that changed when her father died and her mother took her to England. What's more embarrassing than going to a new school where everybody knows everybody else? Not being fully human at a wizarding school.
1. Chapter 1

(I have big hopes for this fan fiction. I want to write the last four novels of the harry potter series with my own character. Harry potter and almost all the characters inside my fan fiction belong to J.K. Rowling. Any and every comment/advice/idea is appreciated)  
Enjoy :)

Auralia gazed at the train.  
"Mama I miss France." Auralia gazed up at her mother, she was a beautiful woman. Well technically not a woman. Auralia's mother was a Veela. Auralia thought her circumstance of being part Veela was a blessing as well as a curse. Beauty is a double edged sword.  
"My dear, i do too but ever since.." She broke off, sadness clouding her face. Auralia's father had died only a month ago from dragon pox.  
"You sure you want to work at saint mungo's?" Auralia asked, she tried very hard to not let her accent show even with her mother. Shifting her luggage onto its wheels  
"Yes of course." She smiled and flipped her jet black hair over her shoulder. "Now stop worrying about me, dear. Are you excited about your first day?"  
"Not in the slightest mama. Back at Beauxbatons i at least had Fleur, I doubt there's anyone like me in Hogwarts." Auralia looked down at her feet. It was all so confusing, she was 14 years old so she would be in 4th year?  
"Dear the train is boarding, now you must write to me all the time, alright?"  
"Yes mama." Auralia smiled. She lifted up her luggage and climbed the steps onto the train. She could only wave for a moment because seconds later a group of giggling girls barged through.  
Auralia sighed. She didn't know a soul on this train. How was she supposed to sit in a compartment with a group of people she didn't know. As she walked down the train looking for an empty compartment she could feel many eyes on her. She did not like the feeling. Finally when she was beginning to lose hope she saw an almost empty compartment.  
"Umm, may I sit in here?" She asked tentatively.  
The girl looked up. She had light blonde hair and a dreamy expression on her face.  
"Of course. I have never seen you before, did you get on the wrong train? It's okay I have too." The dreamy expression did not fade while she talked.  
"Umm no." Auralia managed a slight smile and took a seat opposite of the girl. "I just moved here from France." She combed a hand through her glossy black hair nervously.  
"Ohhh," she nodded like she understood completely. "What house are you in?"  
Auralia looked at the girl blankly.  
"Umm I'm not sure what you mean. I'm a fourth year if that was what you were asking."  
"No I was asking if you were a Ravenclaw like I am. I really hope so, you are really nice."  
"I didn't know there were certain houses. We did it differently in Beauxbatons. Why do you think I'm nice?"  
"Because you haven't called me looney." The girl said matter-of-factly.  
"Why would I ever call you looney?" Auralia asked, taken aback.  
"Well that's what most people call me. I don't care for the nickname."  
"I'm sorry, what is your name then?"  
"Luna. Luna Lovegood. What is yours?"  
"Auralia Laurent."  
"Aura Lee?"  
"Haha, yes that is the pronunciation."  
They spent most of the time talking about school and what to expect. Auralia really liked Luna. She seemed different, but in a good way.  
Auralia looked out the window. It was dark  
"Well we must be getting closer to the school, time to change into our robes." Auralia looked at her reflection in the glass. She had waist length curly black hair, silver moon like eyes, and golden freckles across her nose and cheeks. For a girl who was so beautiful she didn't like to look at herself.  
"Luna?" Auralia looked away embarrassed of the question she was about to ask.  
"Yes?"  
"What happens if I'm not in Ravenclaw? Will we still talk?" Auralia truly enjoyed the company of this dreamy eyed girl.  
"Of course!" Luna smiled kindly.  
Soon after that conversation the train stopped and everyone tried to get off at once. It was quite confusing, all these strange new faces. It made her want to go back home in France.  
A pearlescent animal ran towards her. Upon closer inspection Auralia realized it was a patronus in the shape of a cat. It stopped in front of her and spoke in a calm yet almost stern voice.  
"Follow me." Auralia looked to Luna who shrugged.  
"That's Professor McGonagall, you better listen. I'll find you in the great hall."  
Auralia nodded and ran after the cat, her luggage rolling behind her. It led her to a small carriage which took her racing down the path. The carriage stopped and got out  
Auralia approached the building and jogged towards it. There was a woman waiting on the front steps, she was obviously the woman who had called.  
"We can do this two ways. You can be sorted with the first years in front of the school, or you go into the great hall and get sorted before the students get there. The headmaster wanted to give you this choice because of your situation."  
"Thank you, may I please get sorted before the other students." The woman nodded and led the way into the school. It was different than her previous school but she liked it. All the paintings and suits of armor. It was calming.  
The woman lead her into what Luna had called the great hall. She froze in the doorway. It was too much, she needed to go. She needed to go back to France.  
The teacher had made it halfway across the room before realizing Auralia wasn't behind her. A kind smile spread across her face. She gestured for Auralia to come with her, and slowly she walked to the end of the gigantic room.  
"Now sit on the stool and we will sort you before the rest of the school gets here." Auralia sat on the stool not quite understanding how she was to be sorted. Then all of a sudden something slide onto her head and almost over her eyes. It took her a moment to realize it was a large hat.  
"Hmmm this will be harder to decide." Auralia jumped. She had not expected the hat to talk. "Seeing as you're not fully human could place a problem." Auralia blushed. It had always made her uncomfortable when people said that. Was it her fault she wasn't pure witch?  
"Do whatever you think is best." She whispered.  
"SLYTHERIN" it shouted so loud that Auralia almost fell off her stool.


	2. Chapter 2

(I have big hopes for this fan fiction. I want to write the last four novels of the harry potter series with my own character. Harry potter and almost all the characters inside my fan fiction belong to J.K. Rowling. Any and every comment/advice/idea is appreciated)  
Enjoy :)

She gingerly took off the hat and gave it to the teacher. The hats yell was so disorienting that Ilia completely forgot about her luggage still in the carriage.  
She looked up at the tall ceiling and saw four different banners, one to a table. It was Gryffindor on the far right, then Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, and then finally Slytherin. She sat down at the back of the Slytherin table. Not a moment later the doors burst open and hundreds of people streamed in. When everyone had sat down and the little children who were obviously first years got into line at the front of the room did the strangest thing happen. The hat that had told AUralia she was in slytherin started to sing. Auralia could not understand what it was saying for it was singing too fast but she managed to catch one verse.

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

Still puzzling over what that meant about herself Auralia almost missed the sorting.

"Pritchard, Graham!" McGonagall shouted. One of the last first years walked up to the hat and stool obviously terrified.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled and the slytherin house, her house, erupted into claps and cheers. Moments later Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and smiled.

"I have only two words to say to you," his deep friendly voice echoed around the hall. " _Tuck in._ " with those words the empty plates before them filled.  
She searched and searched, but Luna was nowhere to be seen. Then all of a sudden eyes were on her. She looked up the table and saw that most were staring at her. This one boy, with platinum blonde hair was open mouthed. That was just this table. There were pointing fingers and whispers so around the hall that did not stop even during the sorting ceremony. Ilia's face grew redder and redder by the second until she finally just looked down into her lap and let her hair create an almost perfect curtain of privacy.  
Only when the food appeared did she look up. It was almost purely English food. She sighed and looked up and down the table, in hopes of finding something familiar. Finally she spotted in the middle if the table untouched by anyone, a large bowl of Bouillabaisse. Knowing she would probably regret this she walked over to it.  
"May I have the Bouillabaisse?" She asked the platinum blonde haired boy. Her accent was thick she could tell, but he seemed to understand. She blushed, it was very hard for her to pronounce her h's.  
"This?" He pointed to it. He had the same misty eyed expression most boys had when they were too close to her. It was quite annoying actually.  
"Yes." She tried not to show her embarrassment.  
He handed her the bowl and seemed to come back to his senses when she was back in her seat.  
She ate in silence still searching the Ravenclaw table for the wispy blonde hair of Luna.  
Auralia was so engrossed in her own thoughts she hadn't realized the headmaster was speaking.

"I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at hogwarts-" That moment the doors into the hall were slammed open. A man walked into the hall a loud thunk echoing around the vast room on his every other step. His face was.. Haunting. A large chunk of his nose was missing, his mouth looked like it was a slit in his face, and his eyes were was dark and beady the other was round and too large for his face, it moved constantly; never blinking. Only when the man sat down did the headmaster continue his speech.  
"May i introduce our new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher? Professor Moody." the hall was silent. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As i was saying we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." the hall burst into cheers and laughter. Auralia thought hard. What if durmstrang came to hogwarts, her sister was age. Would she come? Would Aurelia see the sister she hadn't seen in 6 years?

"Chop! Chop!" Dumbledore said in a resolved manner. With those words everyone in the great hall got to their feet and walked through the great oak doors. Trying not to look lost she recognized the boy with blonde hair and followed him and some other Slytherins.  
A girl with the slytherin symbol pinned to her robes was calling the 1st years over.  
"First years this way!" She called, and started walking down the corridor. More embarrassed than ever, Auralia trailed behind them.  
She was in awe of their common room. It was deep under the school, beneath a lake she had somehow missed. The walls were a dark grey stone, the wall on her right was consumed by a gigantic ornate hearth covered in skulls and a carving of the snake emblem. Plump black couches scattered the room offering a comfortable place to study. There was a glass wall that showed the depth of the lake, schools of fish swam by, chased by what looked like a giant squid.  
There was a tap on her shoulder that made her jump. She turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair looking at her inquisitively.  
"I didn't know people could start at Hogwarts at your age." She said in an accusing tone.  
"Professor Dumbledore invited me when I moved to England." Auralia recognized this girl. She was sitting next to the blonde boy who gave her the Bouillabaisse.  
"Dumbledore invited you? Do you mean the school?" She smirked.  
"No I mean Dumbledore. I met him over the summer when I was at a dinner party with my old headmistress." The girl looked taken aback. She obviously didn't expect an answer like that. Auralia pressed on. "Is that blonde boy your boyfriend or something? Is that why you are being so rude to me?"  
"Y-you mean Draco?" The girl's cheeks glowed red.  
"I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted Bouillabaisse." And with that walked away leaving the girl standing there open mouthed.  
Auralia needed to get out of the crowded room. She walked up to the girl who had shown the first years the way.  
"Umm where are the bedrooms?" She asked tentatively.  
"Oh!" The girl smiled brightly. "Follow me."  
The girl led Auralia down some stairs into a large room filled with full poster beds.  
"Thank you." Auralia smiled at the girl.  
"No problem." She grinned back. "What year are you in?"  
"I'm a fourth year."  
"Ah, I'm a fifth year." She grinned even wider. "My name is Arin, if you ever have any questions just ask." With a cheery smile she walked back out of the room.  
Auralia walked towards the end of the room, looking at each of the beds. The end of the room cast an eerie green glow as the wall was glass like in the common room. Auralia looked over at the bed closest to the window and gasped in surprise. Her luggage was already there.  
She knew it was early but she couldn't help but yawn. Sitting down on her new bed she looked at the window.  
Auralia woke up the next morning still wearing her robes. Yawning she changed her clothes watching the lake through the glass. Quickly braiding her hair, Auralia walked into the common room. It was mostly empty due to the fact that it was still very early. Not knowing what to do she walked up to breakfast.  
She sat down again at the edge at the table. She ate her scrambled eggs in silence. All of a sudden there was a tap on her shoulder. Jumping in surprise, Auralia turned around. She found herself staring at luna who was grinning at her.  
"Luna!" Auralia grinned.  
"So you're in Slytherin?" Luna sat down next to her.  
"Yes, I really like the common room, I can see into the lake."  
"Ohhh I bet you can see hog-nosed grotlies!" Luna said in a dreamy voice.  
"A what?" Auralia was confused. She had loved her magical creature studies back in her 3rd year but she had never heard of hog-nosed grotlies.  
"They are very rare creatures found in the lake. My father saw one once when he was a student."  
"Luna do you know when we'll get our schedules?" Auralia took another bite of scrambled eggs.  
"Today I believe, I hope we get some classes together."  
"We can have classes together?"  
"Yeah sometimes different houses have conjoined classes."  
After spending most of the morning touring Hogwarts with Luna, they walked back to the great hall for lunch. They ate Lunch at the Ravenclaw table. Auralia received many odd stares from the Ravenclaws as well as some Slytherins.  
"Oh! Look Auralia our schedules are here." She opened the envelope for her and smiled. Auralia looked down confused. Where had they come from?  
"What?"  
"We have defence against the dark arts together as well as charms.."  
"Anything else?"  
"Sadly no. It would have been fun to have divination together but you don't seem to be enrolled in the class." Luna said thoughtfully.  
"No. Beauxbatons did not find it useful to teach the art of divination so I will be continuing ancient runes."  
"Well we have class together next Monday and Wednesday. This week we have different classes."  
The next two weeks were quite uneventful. She got the occasional glare from Pansy Parkinson (she had figured out her name in one of their many classes), the often smile from the 5th year Arin, and the dreamy gazes from many of the boys all around her. Only in her second herbology class did something interesting happen.  
"Okay boys and girls get into partners and we will get started grooming the (research magical plants)."  
Auralia pulled on some dragonhide gloves and waited for her normal partner Ariana Jones to come join her. Ariana Jones was a nice girl who didn't talk much but it was always worth listening when she did.  
Looking over Auralia was startled to see the platinum blonde haired boy named Draco, if she was remembering correctly. This time he did not have the dreamy expression on his face.  
"Umm, Pansy Parkinson is over in the corner looking quite en colére." Ilia noted.  
"Well she will have to wait." He said in a cold tone.  
Auralia grabbed the shears and snipped at a leaf on the top of the seemingly normal plant. Immediately vines unearthed themselves from the soil and lunged at her wrists. Vila have extraordinary strength compared to humans, and as if she was demonstrating that power Auralia grabbed onto the vines and squeezed. Immediately the vines fell limp and a purple liquid gushed through her fingers into a ready bowl.  
"Good job Miss Laurent." Called Mrs sprout, a proud smile across her face. Auralia face blushed with pride and a little bit of embarrassment.  
"Why are you just standing there?" She asked Draco quietly.  
"You're pure blood aren't you?" He said in a smug voice, completely disregarding her question.  
"What do you mean? Pure wizard?" She cut another leaf, letting the vines spring out before crushing them in her hands.  
"Well of course. Almost everyone in Slytherin is." He said in an almost exasperated tone. "I'm a pureblood you know. A Malfoy, though I bet you already knew that." He leaned against the table, unknowingly in danger of getting strangled by the plant next to him.  
"No I didn't know that, and I'm not a pure blood. My father was muggle born." Auralia let the vines wrap around Draco's arm. Surprise and fear mingled in his eyes. Leaning forwards so only he could hear she whispered in his ear. "Not that it matters, _Petit garçon riche_." His eyes widened with confusion and she used that moment to tear off the vines. She laughed. His shriek of pain was covered by the yells and screams of the other students as the wrestled with their own plants.


	3. Chapter 3

(I have big hopes for this fan fiction. I want to write the last four novels of the harry potter series with my own character. Harry potter and almost all the characters inside my fan fiction belong to J.K. Rowling. Any and every comment/advice/idea is appreciated)  
Enjoy :)

Auralia sighed as she gazed up into the mass of post owls. It had been a week since her mother had written and she was starting to get worried. Only when she saw the white and gold feathered barn owl did she release the breath of air she didn't even know she was holding. It had a small letter tied to its leg. Much smaller than Auralia had expected.  
 _  
Dear Auralia,  
Thank you very much for all those wonderful letters. Please send more. I have gotten a job in the permanent ward, it pays well but the hours are long and stretch deep into the night. I hope you are having a good time at school.  
\- Iniva_

That was it? After a week of worrying, that was it? Shooing off her mother's owl Auralia shoved the letter into her pocket. She calmed herself down. Today was going to be a good day. She had defense against the dark arts, potions, lunch, care of magical creatures, and then charms. She was very happy, having luna in a class would be very fun.  
Auralia was on of the first students in the class, so she sat down at the front desk and saved the spot next to her for Luna. It was a dark class room, filled with strange instruments and devices. It was strange and way different from the styles of her old school.  
Ilia barely heard Luna take the seat next to her, her yes were on the table in front of them. In one glass jar scrambled three large spiders.  
Just then the bell rang, marking the beginning of class. The teacher limped down the steps from his studies. She felt the teachers eyes on her and the rest of the class, but how could that be? His face was turned away. She knew the answer to her question the second he turned around, one of his eyes was jerking in every direction. She could tell it was a magical for it was a bright electric blue, while the other was a stoney grey.  
"Books away." He growled. There was shuffling as many of the students including Auralia put their books away.  
"Good. Now," he whirled around, his cloak swishing behind him. Grabbing a piece of chalk he wrote onto the blackboard behind him, the unforgivables. "Who can tell me the three unforgivable curses." Gasps echoed around the room.  
"Weasly!" A boy with bright red hair jumped to his feet.  
"T-the imperious curse." The boy said.  
"Your father would know all about that." Professor Moody growled. He wrote the curse down on the chalkboard. "Now, what are the others."  
After a few seconds of waiting another Gryffindor slowly raised their hand in the air.  
"The cruciatus curse." He said quietly.  
"That curse causes immense pain." The teacher added after writing it down on the chalkboard. "Now who knows the last one." He growled. No one said anything for until moody finally took matters into his own hands.  
Auralia felt sick. What she had witnessed in class repeated over and over in her mind, especially the cruciatus curse.  
"Why weren't you here last year." Draco asked. She had not noticed him.  
"I have been living in England since.. one month." Looking at Draco's face Auralia knew she must have said something wrong. "What did I say wrong." Auralia demanded. He laughed but not in a mean way.  
"Your grammar was a bit off." He said with a smile. He was barely taller than her. That wasn't common because Auralia was almost a head taller than all the boys in her year at Beauxbatons. "So time to go to potions with the damned Gryffindor's." Draco snarled. His words brought Auralia back to the present. They were walking down stone steps similar to the ones in their common room.  
"What is so bad about the Gryffindor's." In French there was no such thing as th, and Auralia was very confused on how to say many words.  
"Harry Potter." But he had a smile on his lips after hearing her second error. "Aura Lee-" he started but she cut him off.  
"My name is not two words, yes it does sound like Aura Lee," she stressed the inflection of the two words. "But It is Auralia." She looked behind her. Draco's two cronies were stalking behind them, she shivered. They were big and intense looking, they had a dark almost evil aura to them. Draco looked back and saw them. He gave them a meaningful Look and they walked away, glaring at him behind his back.  
They stopped in front of a dark door at the end of the steps. It was very crowded, filled with the two houses. Just then the bell rang and a tall dark figure named Professor Snape opened the door and brought them inside.  
Auralia sat in the back in a table near, and waved to the girl at the table next to her. Hermione smiled back but resumed her conversation with her friends. Glancing over again she saw a boy with red hair staring at her the cloudy expression more intense then she had ever seen. She quickly got up knowing she had to move if this poor boy was to do any work.  
"Sorry about that Hermione." She whispered as she walked over to the empty seat next to Draco.  
"Thanks Auralia." She whispered back.  
Draco smirked as if he had just won an argument.  
"The mudblood over there too disgusting to sit near?" He drawled in an unfamiliar tone. Anger flared in Auralia's chest, she stamped rather harder than she should have on his foot.  
"No." She hissed. "I moved because that boy back there was making the same face you made when you first talked to me." Draco bit his lip to keep himself from shouting in pain and his cheeks flushed red. Auralia opened her book to page 273 like the magically written chalkboard instructed. Memorizing the ingredients Auralia rushed over to the cabinets to Look for them. There she met Hermione, which was perfect because Auralia had no clue what the third ingredient was.  
"Have you done the ancient runes homework yet?" Hermione whispered. They were partners for an especially difficult translation.  
"No, would you like to go to the library with me to translate them?"  
"I was hoping you would say that." Hermione smiled.  
"Umm Hermione, I don't know what the third ingredient is."  
"Oh that's.. powdered Dragonfly, here's some." Hermione pointed at a big black bowl filled with green powder. Auralia gave herself a small portion of it and gathered the rest of the ingredients.  
It was about halfway through the class when Auralia finished. She had just let it simmer on high for ten minutes on high when it turned that perfect shade of lilac. She stood up and walked over to the teacher who was grading homework.  
"Professor Snape?"  
"Yes?" He didn't look up as he spoke.  
"I have finished my potion, I was wondering if you could tell me the homework so I could start on it." These words made Snape look up. He strode over to her cauldron and peered inside.  
"Twenty points to Slytherin." He said making almost everyone look up. Turning back to her he spoke in a pleased voice. "Very well, since you have brewed a most excellent Draught of Sleep your homework will be no trouble. The homework tonight is to sample your own potion and write a paper on the effects it has on you." Almost everyone groaned at the assignment. Snape started handing out small glass bottles. The potion had been easy really, she had covered it last year. After cleaning up Auralia started her transfiguration homework.  
"Aura Lee!" Luna called and jogged up to her. "I got new earrings, see?" She pulled back her hair to reveal what looked like orange radishes.  
"Beautiful, Luna." She smiled, she and Luna had charms later and it was always a fun class.  
During care of magical creatures and charms Auralia would occasionally catch Draco looking at her and she would glare at him causing him to look away sheepishly.  
That night Auralia desired to go straight to the library instead of dinner and was happy to find Hermione already at a table, books scattered around her.  
"Oh hello Auralia." She said looking up from a book. She handed over a small weather-worn book they were supposed to be translating.  
"Have you started your half?"  
"Yes, but I'm having trouble with this rune, I can't figure out its translation." Auralia leaned over and saw the rune she was pointing at.  
"It means gold." Hermione looked up at her in surprise."But we haven't learned that rune yet."  
"My father told me about it when I was little. My name is the feminine form of the Latin word golden so my father thought it would be interesting to teach me how to write it with runes."  
They worked as late as they could but had to leave because the library was closing.  
"Here Hermione i'll take the book back to my common room and finish it tonight." So many h's, why are there so many h's.  
"Oh are you sure, I mean there's a lot left."  
"Oh no worries, I have my draught of sleep i'll be alright."  
"Then at least have this." Hermione handed over a large book bag filled to the brim with books on the translation of runes.  
"Oh thank you, I will give them to you in class tomorrow." They smiled at eachother and headed their separate ways.  
Auralia arrived at the common room a few minutes later. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to the armchair closest to the fire. She sat down and jumped back up. Turning around she saw Draco sitting in the chair looking at her, halfway between bemused and and confused.  
" _Sainte merde_! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." She rubbed her eyes again. The color rising in her cheeks.  
"That much was obvious." He laughed. He talked very different with her then when talking to other people.  
"Why are you still down here." She accused.  
"Well I was doing homework until you sat on me." She blushed even harder.  
"Look, I'm sorry about what I said in potions."  
"No you aren't. You said it so normally you must of said it a thousand times. I don't like people like that."  
"I promise I won't say it again."  
"I'll give you one more chance, but of you say it again you'd better watch your back. Now if you will excuse me I want to finish my homework." She sat in another chair on the other side of the hearth and got to work on the translation homework. The next time she looked at the clock it was about one in the morning. Yawning she looked over at Draco, he was sound asleep. Getting up she walked over to him and poked him. He woke up immediately.  
"If you're going to sleep use the potion." She said.  
"Great, now even sleeping is homework." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small glass bottle. She worked for another hour before she was finished. Grabbing her things she trudged back down the stairs to enjoy her enchanted sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(I have big hopes for this fan fiction. I want to write the last four novels of the harry potter series with my own character. Harry potter and almost all the characters inside my fan fiction belong to J.K. Rowling. Any and every comment/advice/idea is appreciated)  
Enjoy :)

Many weeks passed, and everything started to fall in place. She ended up asking Snape for the rest of her sleep draught. Auralia stayed up late every night whether it was translations with Hermione, homework, helping Draco with his homework, or just studying. She didn't regret it, she was getting top marks in all her classes. It was September first when Professor Dumbledore announced when the other schools will be arriving.  
All eyes and ears were trained on the headmaster that night.  
"Soon, the other schools will be arriving. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang" Auralia didn't listen to much more, her head was spinning with memories.  
After dumbledore's speech almost every class got harder. More and more homework piled up. There were excited rumors everywhere. Time flew by and Auralia got more and more excited as the days passed. She would be able to see some of her best friends soon. She was most excited about Fleur, because once she was here she wouldn't be the only half witch.  
"Luna do you want to walk to the lake with me?" It was the weekend and a nice day to relax. It also helped that it was one of the last warm days of the year and the water just seemed so inviting.  
"Of course!"  
They raced down to the water, laughing the whole way.  
"I wonder what's down there." Auralia said quietly.  
"Well there is one way to find out."  
"Really?!"  
"Oh yes. Remember that charm we learned last week?"  
"The bubble head charm!"  
"Exactly." Luna beamed.  
They returned fifteen minutes later, Auralia wearing a t-shirt and some shorts she normally wore when out in the muggle world. Luna was wearing similar clothes, although much more wizard like. They waded into the water and performed the charm. They dived under the surface. It was cold, freezing more like, but it was beautiful.  
"Wow" Auralia's voice was oddly muffled from the charm, but Luna seemed to understand. She nodded and pointed with her wand towards the depths.  
They swam and swam, watching as many different creatures swam past. They swam for about an hour until they paused.  
"Aura Lee, look the giant squid!" Auralia gasped. Luna was right, the giant magical squid was swimming about fifteen meters in front of them.  
"Luna, I think we should go back. We don't want to miss anything important." Luna nodded and swam after her.  
It took them another twenty minutes for them to reach the shore. They laughed and removed the charm, talking about their favorite lake creatures and secret caves.  
"Took you long enough." Auralia froze.  
"Your that Slytherin boy." Luna said accusingly. Auralia crossed her arms tightly over her chest. She had realized that she was wearing a white shirt over a black bra. Her cheeks got redder and redder by the second.  
"Noticed have you?" Draco laughed. Rage boiled up inside her. Not caring that she removed her arms from her chest, she marched up the bank, strait for Malfoy.  
" _Ton culot! Stupide! Blaise toi!_ " she raged. "You _idiot garçon_ , why!?" She ran at him, his face only moments ago smiling, now his eyes wide with fear. He backed away, not daring to take his eyes off her. He stumbled over a fallen log,  
"No!" He yelled. His face white with shock and fear. Auralia grabbed the collar of his robes, and pulled him to his feet, using her immense strength.  
"Draco, _s'excuser_!" She demanded. In her rage she seemed to have forgotten most of her English.  
"W-what?!" He gasped. She raised her fist, not noticing the flames engulfing it, the power her Veela mother had given to her.  
"Aura Lee!" Luna called. Auralia came to her senses, and her eyes widened.  
"Draco.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't realize.."  
"No, look at the lake!" Auralia dropped Draco and turned around. Flying above the lake Auralia recognised the gigantic gold carriage of bobatong.  
"Oh my goodness..." Auralia gasped. Inside that very carriage was her family. Well not her true family but her peers, she had grown up alongside them. "Luna I'm so sorry but I have to get back to,my common room as fast as I can. I cannot let my old headmistress see me like this."  
"Alright ill see you at dinner then." Luna said with her dreamy voice.  
"Draco I can't pronounce the password, come with me." With those words Auralia grasped onto Draco's wrist and pulled him to his feet, practically dragging him to the castle. He said the password.

"auralia,"  
"Can it wait Draco?" She asked impatiently.  
"No, it can't."  
"I'm sorry about what happened, but you were being a _cul_."  
"I don't know what that means but that's not what I was talking about." Auralia opened the door into her dormitory. "I know you're not human." Auralia froze. He spoke so quietly that she had to be sure.  
"What did you say." Her voice was barely a whisper.  
"When you were about to punch me. That's when I knew. Your hand burst into flames and I knew I had seen it before, but now I have remembered. I saw it at the quidditch world cup, the Veela. If you're a Veela that would explain so many other things too." He paused, unsure if he should go on.  
"And I'm sure you are going to tell people about this." Auralia said trying to keep her voice level. She had seen the stares before. The glares and the whispers. She had tried to control herself, to keep her blood a secret.  
"Why would I?" He shrugged. Auralia looked up at him, a lump in her throat.  
"So.. this will be our little secret?" Auralia murmured, her voice wavering a little. Draco smiled at the sound of her accent.  
"Sure" he started walking away.  
"Draco wait!"she called after him. He looked back at her. "Why did you go down to the lake?" He shrugged and turned back around.  
"I just wanted to talk to you." He walked away, back into the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

(I have big hopes for this fan fiction. I want to write the last four novels of the harry potter series with my own character. Harry potter and almost all the characters inside my fan fiction belong to J.K. Rowling. Any and every comment/advice/idea is appreciated)  
Enjoy :)

"Auralia?" Called a familiar voice. Auralia looked around.  
"Fleur!" Auralia had been walking to the great hall to find her old classmates. Auralia ran up to flier and they hugged.  
"We are getting ready to present ourselves." Fleur beamed and gestured to her light blue silk robes.  
"Be careful," Auralia laughed remembering the first time she had talked to Draco. "There's a few boys who really fall for it." Fleur laughed, and shook her silver blonde back.  
"Well I guess Hogwarts isn't as different as Beauxbatons. Well you better go, I think it is time." Auralia nodded smiling.  
She sat down moments later next to Draco.  
"Did you see him?" Draco asked excitedly.  
"See who?" Before he could answer the great wooden doors burst open. With Fleur at the front the Beauxbatons students, they glided into the hall and sat themselves down at the hufflepuff table while Auralia's former headmistress sat herself down and the teachers table, at the front of the hall.  
Before Draco could say another word the door was thrown open once again. The students from Durmstrang marched in.  
"That's Viktor Krum!" Draco whispered silently. They marched in unison glaring at their new surroundings  
Auralia could tell Draco was about to explode from excitement when the Durmstrang students sat at their table. The excitement only increased when Viktor Krum himself sat in front of them.  
Dumbledore made a quick speech to introduce the guests, only then did Auralia notice two men sitting at the table she had never seen before. Dumbledore introduced them as judges from the british ministry of magic. Then it was time to eat. With all the new students came all sorts of new food. Luckily a bowl of Andouillette appeared right in front of her and she began to eat.  
"Your name is Viktor correct?" Auralia asked finishing her Andouillette.  
"Yes." His accent was very thick.  
"Do you know a girl, named Adelina. I believe she is in your year, but I do not see her."  
"She looked like you?" He asked, gazing at her delicate looking face, thoughtfully. Auralia nodded. Draco gazed at them disbelief etched in his face, as if seeing a normal conversation between a world famous quidditch player and the girl next to him was something he never thought possible.  
"Yes, but she has blue eyes."  
"We could not take all students in my year, she volunteered to stay behind. Why do you ask?"  
"She is my sister." Auralia blushed and looked back down at the table. Adelina was Auralia's half sister. She was just a baby when her father was murdered. Later that very year their mother had met Auralia's future father and they fled the country together, to get away from the high death eater activity that had claimed Adelina's father's life the year before. When Auralia was only eight when Adelina and her mother had a horrible row. Adelina took off and hadn't spoke to them again, but on Auralia's eleventh birthday a letter flown by a dark owl had arrived in the dead of night telling Auralia all that had happened while Adelina was gone and where she was now. Ever since Auralia had written letter after letter to her sister without the knowledge of her mother.  
"My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy." Auralia looked up, her thoughts interrupted by the sound of Draco's voice. Draco and Viktor continued to talk about quidditch and other things that did not interest her.  
Auralia twirled her wand under the table. The food was long gone and Dumbledore was speaking again. She looked up for many of the students were yelling at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was holding a large wooden cup. If was filled to the brim with bright electric blue flames. Auralia was mesmerized.  
The days went by, each one more intense and crazy then the last. A fourth champion!? The scandal. Draco was outraged.  
"Why is it always potter?" He asked bitterly. Auralia waved goodbye to Luna who was walking back to her common room. "Why is he everyone's favorite? Why is he so special." Auralia could hear the intense jealousy in Draco's voice. It was herbology and they were dealing with Alihotsy. Alihotsy was a tree whose leaves cause hysteria and uncontrollable laughter, just touching it with your hand cause the symptoms. The class was separated into two groups, the ones who were picking the leaves from the tree that was standing in the center, and the ones who were separating the leaves. Draco and Auralia were separating the leaves into two baskets. One for the leaves that cause laughter and the other for the leaves that cause hysteria.  
"Miss Laurent." Auralia turned around to see her Professor standing in front of her with a large purple envelope in her hands.  
"Yes Professor Sprout?" Auralia started to adjust her dragon hide gloves.  
"A letter from st Mungo's has come for you." Professor Sprout handed the letter over and walked to a group of Gryffindor girls who were having trouble sorting the leaves. Auralia turned back to Malfoy who looked at the letter inquisitively. She took off her thick gloves and set them on the table, once her hands were free she opened the letter.

 _Dear miss Auralia Laurent,  
We are terribly sorry to inform you of the death of your mother, one Iniva Laurent. Your mother was working in a permanent ward whose occupants were damaged by magic, one of the patients pulled your mother's hair and as you know (as you are part Veela) plucking a hair from a Veela is fatal._

Auralia stopped reading. She felt strange, she felt lightheaded.  
"Auralia are you okay? You don't look so good." Draco's voice sounded distant, like she was hearing him through a long tunnel. She looked away from his confused face. Just then a boy with dark hair and pale skin walked by. He accidentally bumped into her, due to the small space between her and the greenhouse wall, she put her hand on the table to keep herself from falling over. The second she touched the table a giggle burst from her lips. She clapped a hand to her mouth, but another louder giggle could not be stifled. She looked down at her hand and saw she was wrist deep in the green leaves she and Draco had just sorted into the laughter bowl. Everyone had gone quiet except for the boy who had bumped into her who was apologising profusely. She recognised him as Neville Longbottom.  
"It.." She giggled again. "Is.." Again but louder. "Alri-" then it truly started. She laughed and laughed, tears falling from her eyes. All were staring at her, even Professor Sprout. Oh the irony.  
"Draco! Take her to Mrs Pomfrey. Then go find Proffesor Snape and tell him to get the treacle of Glumbumble I gave him last week." Auralia could barely move, the laughter was raking her body of breath and it was very difficult to get more air. "Draco now!" Draco put his arm on Auralia's back and gently guided her out of the room.  
It was when they reached the castle steps did Auralia collapse. She was shrieking with laughter and gasping for breath at the same time. Her chest was heaving up and down, and her fingers twitched. Through her slitted eyes Auralia could see terror in Draco's eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She no longer had control of her limbs. He slung her arm over his shoulder and grabbed onto her waist, dragging her to the hospital wing.  
They were finally at the hospital wing, Auralia was shaking. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire.  
"What is that racket?" Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the hospital wing her hands on her hips. She gasped as soon as she saw Auralia. Flicking her wand the doors burst open and Draco and Auralia rushed inside. They laid a convulsing Auralia on the nearest bed. The sound coming from her mouth was closer to screams then laughter now.  
"How many leaves did she touch?" Shouted madam Pomfrey.  
"About a bowlful. Madam I need to get Snape!" Draco yelled, desperate to be heard over Auralia's screams. Draco ran out of the room towards the the teachers lounge.  
"Get Proffesor Mcgonagall too! Tell her to send an owl to St Mungo's!" She shouted after him. Auralia was shaking and she could barely draw a breath. It looked as if she was walking backwards into a tunnel. She could barely hear her own screams and slowly everything faded away.


	6. Announcement

Hey guys. Sorry but I won't be able to post the next chapter for a while, my phone was stolen so all my notes are gone. Plus I wanted to ask you guys something. It is really hard for me to stay on top of publishing/writing regularly with all my school work so I was wondering if it was ok if I only wrote about select chapters not the entire book. Because you guys are such an important part of why I'm even doing this I wanted to ask you guys your favorite chapters of the 4-7th book so I could write them through the eyes of Auralia.

Thanks!


End file.
